


He Who Must Not Be Named

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: She should've seen it coming.Correction. Seen him coming.He who must not be named.Voldemort.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169
Collections: Tomione Smut Fest 2019





	He Who Must Not Be Named

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo hi everybody! Sorry it's been a long time since I last posted anything. Life's been pretty hectic. Though I thought by doing this smutfest will get me back on top. Well a start. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this. Feel free to leave thoughts and kudos :)

**_He Who Must Not Be Named_ **

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

Cool wind brushed against the young woman. It made her shiver as she glanced at the tent that has been her home for the past couple of weeks. Running with the Undesirable Number One. Harry Potter, her best friend. 

She should've seen it coming. 

Correction. Seen him coming. 

He who must not be named. 

**Voldemort** . 

With many sizzling cracks in the air. They were outnumbered by Deatheaters. Nowhere to run. Harry bolted from the tent. Wand in hand. 

Hermione heard him yelling. 

Everything felt slow motion. 

She disarmed the spells coming in his direction. Vying to protect Harry at all costs. A searing pain hit her back shoulder. Adrenaline still pulsed through her as she turned. Blood coated her fingers. Another spell making her vision swirl despite having protego out. Her magic wavered. Those brown eyes taking in the scene. There before her stood Lord Voldemort. He was so close. An eerie raspy voice passing her ears. 

Her body falling forward. Gravity feeling all too much. She didn't miss the fear in Harry's eyes. The way he called out for her. 

It was too late. 

The Deatheaters we're holding Harry. 

Then everything went black. 

Xxxxx

  
  


A strong scent awoke Hermione. The Magic pressure holding her down. Panic in override as she glanced around hurriedly. Several Deatheaters in sight. Yet none made a sound. Were they the reason she couldn't move? 

Where is Harry? 

A creaking sound made her breath hitch as the door opened. Every single Deatheater bowing before their Lord. The familiar dark robes gliding with each step. 

Those cold eyes stared down at her. His voice akin to deep velvet. 

"Hermione Granger, I presume."

She tried to keep her voice steady and clear. 

"That's correct. Where's Harry?"

That brought a deep laugh from him. The long pale yew wand digging into her cheek. Hermione tried to not flinch at the contact. 

"Harry is of no importance at the moment. Do you know why you are still alive? "

She didn't want to know. For she knew this was going to get a whole lot worse. The tip of his wand unleashed a spell. The pressure no longer holding her in place. 

"Imagine my surprise that I find that Harry been getting away all of this time due to you. To your own sheer brilliance. A mere mudblood." He sneered. 

Hermione sat up. Which she noticed her clothes replaced with a crimson gown. It enhanced her body figure. Her feet remaining bare. Confused she stared up at the Dark Lord. 

"What do you want? "

Lord Voldemort clicked his tongue. 

"To achieve something greater. However in order to start, I require to revert back to my original form."

The Deatheaters came up around them. Each holding the remaining horcruxes. Hermione gasped as Harry was brought forward. His green eyes staring hatefully at Voldemort. 

"Let Hermione go!"

Voldemort moved to him. 

"No. For you see this girl is essential to my plans. Though I can't say the same about you. Now let's begin. "

Lucius was the first to start. Igniting the flames around them. Nott etching the runes with his wand. They placed the horcruxes in front of Voldemort. Nagini slithered forward with soft hisses. Hermione didn't move, heart caught in her throat. 

Clearly, it was a ritual. 

Harry was thrown forward. His face grimaced in pain. Though, Voldemort didn't show any remorse. His voice was deceptively quiet with the curse. 

"Crucio"

Harry screamed, his body quivering with agony. Hermione started forward but was halted by the cold look in Voldemort's eyes. 

"Not another move, Miss Granger. "

He turned to face Harry. 

"You've caused me quite the trouble. I'd say this is more than fair. Don't you worry about Miss Granger. Now this is where we say our farewells.  _ Avada Kedavra _ ! "

Harry didn't have time to react. 

Didn't even process the jet green curse. 

Hermione cried out on deaf ears. Tears welling in her eyes. The sight devastating. Those lifeless green hues forever imprinted in her mind. 

She couldn't unfold. Her knees sunk to the ground. Her fingers tried to grasp at nothing. 

Harry was gone. 

Her best friend. 

She couldn't tear her eyes away. 

Voices around her began to chant. Voldemort moving in her sudden line of vision. The snakelike features making her stomach churn. His smile curved. 

She hated him. 

She wanted to bring him down. 

Tear him limb from limb. 

For Harry. For Ron. For Dumbledore. For her parents. For all of the wizarding world. 

Voldemort moved his wand in a calculated movement. Not missing the look in her eyes. 

"You'll see that this is for the best. "

The pressure was back, her body stayed in one place. Still she didn't understand why he didn't kill her. 

Yet, the voices got louder. 

Her body felt heated. 

There was ringing in her ears. 

The tears still flowed. 

She couldn't do anything. 

The room rumbled with a minor quakes. Each horcrux pulled together being molded into one. A bright glow. Nagini hissed before she fell unresponsive. Voldemort pressed his magic into it. A dark orange light filling up the space. Then it changed in a whirlwind of red right into Voldemort. Until the light dimmed out. Darkness seeping within moments. 

Hermione couldn't help the pounding in her ears. The magic felt so lethal. She tried to scan everyone. The darkness making it impossible. There was an eerie silence. They were all unmoving. Nothing but bodies around. 

Then various candlelight flickered and someone stood up. The movement was staggered yet the man turned. Hermione felt her heart drop. 

It couldn't be. 

Tom Riddle. 

In the flesh. From the dark wave of curls, his features sharp, almost aristocratic. Magic radiating off him. Those dark robes trailing as he slowly ascended. 

Those dark eyes taking her in. Accessing everything. Then he spoke. So different yet it was tinged with something heady. 

"I see you are quite speechless, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't fathom it. How he'd regain his original form despite missing two pieces of his soul. 

Her body trembled. 

Tom moved until he was directly in front of her. Hermione swallowed, her magic suddenly flaring out. 

"Don't come closer. "

That only seemed to amuse him. 

"You appear to be under the impression that you are in control here. Let me be clear, I'm nowhere near done with you. "

Magic swiftly brought her up on feet. Hermione clenched her fists. She didn't like his tone. So she swiped at him, catching his jawline with her nails. A thin line of blood seeped out. 

Tom yanked her forward by her curls. 

"I forget how terribly  _ muggle _ you are."

Hermione snarled. 

"Let go! "

The hard plane of his body pressed into hers. Adrenaline rushing, she tried to push him away. 

"Would you prefer to end up like Harry? "

At that statement, she felt her magic react like a snap. Tom released her with a sudden hiss. Then he smiled, it was unfriendly. 

"Ahhh there she is. "

What does that even mean? 

Hermione took a defensive stance. Her magic crackling in the air. She hadn't an inkling where her wand was. That didn't mean she was truly defenseless. She'd just have to try harder to make it out alive. 

"I'll ask once more. What do you want from me? "

Tom waved his hand and three runes stood in front of them, glowing in a deep red hue. Hermione swallowed. Observing the intricate details. 

It didn't bode well for her. 

Each one represents something significant. 

The first :  **_Virgin_ **

The second :  **_Soul_ **

The third :  **_Bond_ **

**_Virgin Soul Bond_ **

  
  


Hermione felt it like a blow. She tried to back away, her bare feet rubbing against cold concrete. Tom peered at her. 

"I'll be the first to admit this started on an inkling. I've had many years of research. This ritual calls for not just any witch. Someone worthy to withstand my own magic. Though imagine my surprise when I learn about you. Learned that you were more than just a muggle witch. One of the so called Golden Trio. I originally wanted you dead, you know. Hermione Granger."

Her back hit the wall. Tom towering over her. Those hands encasing her own over her head. It was a primal move. Those dark eyes taking in her state. 

Hermione licked her lower lip. Tried to keep a steady thought process. 

"Why don't you? "

He suddenly leaned forward. His lips very nearly grazing hers. 

"Your soul is  _ mine _ ."

Those lips pressed against hers, his body melding right into hers. It was instant. The way her body reacted to his. 

Perhaps it was the influence of the ritual. 

Perhaps she was just mad. 

Her groan at the touch spurned him. 

Tom hiked her up, wrapping her legs around him as he devoured her mouth. A heady clash of tongues and teeth. The hardness of him making her keen. 

Hermione felt as if she was sinking. Deeper and deeper. Their magic ignited. There was a sudden sharp pull within her. Tom nipped at her. Those hands moving to cup her breasts. 

Then she felt the cold air upon bare skin. Tom had nonverbally removed her clothes. He moved them to the floor. Tom cupped her sex as his lips captured a hard nipple. Those long fingers working her into a frenzy. They dipped and stroked. 

Hermione couldn't contain the sounds. How it felt sinful to have Tom leading. It burned. 

"Who would've guessed. That you'd be this  _ wet _ for me. " Tom murmured against her skin. 

Hermione dug her nails into him. Hard. 

"Just get on with it, Riddle. "

His mouth went straight for her clit. Merciless in his licks. She moaned as the sensation built in intensity. His fingers pumping in a smooth tempo as his mouth worked her. 

Hermione shuddered, never feeling quite so hot and aroused. 

" _ Merlin _ ! Don't you dare stop. "

Tom pulled away from her, catching her eyes with a devilish smirk. He was now just as naked. The erect part of him brushing slowly against her folds. He was teasing. 

"Now I'm going to need you to open up for me. "

There was a vial filled with a dark blue substance. He undid the top with his mouth. Hermione stared, both curious and uneasy. 

What was it? 

Tom took a long swig before meeting her lips. The liquid made its way down her throat. It left an acidic aftertaste. Then her body began to throb with desire. Her skin becoming clammy with a slight glow. She groaned into his kiss. Wanting nothing more than Tom to fulfill her entirely. 

Tom didn't hesitate. Pushing his hips forward, sinking into her essence. His fingers gripping her to move her closer. 

He could feel the way she trembled beneath him. How his magic started to infuse hers. It made everything more tantalizing. He shifted pulling her legs over his shoulder for a deeper penetration. 

Tom couldn't deny that it felt damn good. 

He thrust after thrust, her moans etched into his mind. She was an exquisite sight to behold. 

"Say my  _ name _ . " Tom hissed out. 

Hermione gasped as his hand closed around her throat. The slight pressure making the sensation heightened. She moaned. 

_ "Oh yes, fuck Tom. " _

He narrowed his eyes. 

"Not that one, Hermione. "

He squeezed tighter. 

Hermione's magic flared and she keened. His cock hitting harder. She licked her dry lips as she fought for a breath. 

"Yesss,  _ Lord Voldemort _ . "

Tom pulled out entirely. Flipping her over, with her ass out on display. His cock sliding right in. Hermione winced as he smacked her in time with each thrust. It left a delicious burn building. 

Hermione could feel her orgasm near. The way her chest tightened and everything made her feel hazy. 

Tom suddenly felt her walls clenching around him and he groaned into her neck. It made his body move even more. His signature magic coming out to complete the ritual. 

His dark eyes glowed red as he thrusted harder. A few moments later he pulstated into her. A grunt escaped as he felt them united in a soul bond. 

Hermione shivered as dark magic overwashed through her. Her breathing laboured as Tom pulled out of her. 

The silence stretched between them. 

They were connected. 

Hermione closed her eyes. 

What would come next? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
